fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Damien Nuriel
Damien Nuriel(ダミン ヌリエル ''Damin Nurielu) is lost in his own darkness,born into the world only to be abandoned in a desert wasteland.All early attempts of hope had been dashed and from an early age Damien lost hope in the world and lies it feeds to its people.Damien seeks ultimate perfection what he plans to do with that perfection is as yet unknown.'' Appearance Damien is a rather tall and muscular young man.He has Black hair which he grows such that it covers up his left eye,he can usual be seen wearing a black jacket, and black jeans trousers.always wears gothic clothing , ranging froma black belted jacket to dark black belted pants. He has also been seen wearing a long black coat with fur shoulderpads. Personality Damien Nuriel a man of mystery not much can be said about him and he cold,dark presence,his age old eyes as if he has seen many awful terrible things that will haunt him for ever.He is a man who has simply embraced darkness,it has become his protector and his ally.This is the reason he carries out most of his actions under the cover of night.He is very skilled in covert actions being able to carry out the most difficult scenarios with apparent ease as many of towns are aware of his actions but not his part in it they have been blamed on his alias know as the shadow snatcher. He has this feel around him that despite his magic ability most people who meet Damien see a nothing more then a nuisance even less then that at times it is this false sense of security which allows Damien to benefit from people like this be it having the element of surprise in a battle or simply allowing him easier access to whatever he needs. Damien has a strong self belief that he need to gain perfection in everything he does to point where he sought to find the perfect form of Fire magic possible he immediately came across magics such as God Slayer,or Dragon slayer but as this magic was out of his reach he sought for other forms powerful enough to rival these.This became his chosen purpose in life to perfect his magic,to find every possible weakness that can be exploited and turn that weakness to into a weapon,he does not care what he must do to this but know that he must. Damien's drive for perfection has left him rather selfish causing to disregard others entirely not thinking of how his actions may affect them, this is seen greatly in one of his various battle with members of the guilds in the the towns he passes through,each battle with has left the town caught in it in shambles and several innocent lives lost,Damien who understand not the need to hold back in a battle always use his full power which in turn forces his opponent to do so also resulting in total cataclysm for the surrounding area. The only questions is why does he value perfection so much what does he intend to do once he acheives it he does not come across as a person who would have short sighted goals what does perfection bring him? He has lived out his life as a lone wolf and intends to do so until he fulfills his purpose fueled by his desire to become the best he will stop at nothing until he does so. History Not much can be said Damien's past.As a child he awoke in the desert kingdom of Deseirto,far from any civilisation alone in a desert a child walks not really knowing where to go but not wanting to remain in the bleak surrounding he found himelf.He eventually arrived in '''Dahra '''half dead,suffering severe dehydration he may have died if it were not for the generosity of a local family all records of whom were destroyed due to the events that followed. Damien was taken in as a part of their family,they saw Damien as a rather perculiar child he barely spoke but was always obdeient and was obviously thankful for the families genrousity but their always something about him that was off putting. The family eventually named Damien and gave them his family name Nuriel they were not a well of family but they were able to get by Damien grew up alongside two brothers and sister he was the 2nd youngest of the siblings and grew up caring a great deal for them,he was a pretty excitable young child always on the look out for a way to have fun.As the city of Dahra attracted several people looking to buy from merchants this gave the Nuriel children a chance to develop less respectable skills. Thievery a skill passed down from the eldest Nuriel sibling to the youngest they were able to pull in enough loot each day to sum up to at least 1000J a day which is spent on meals for the family,not a single penny was kept for the individual sibling but rather given to the family as a whole generosity is another trait passed down through the family. Several years past and the family continued their peaceful way of life Damien grew up and the tale of how he became part of the family was all but forgotten.One day however the reign of peace and joy was abruptly halted,a group of dark mages had based themselves in Dahra,they had little effect on the lives of merchants but they demanded an outrageous tax to be payed monthly to them in return for a "protection fee".This fee was imposed on the residents of Dahra several refused the dark mages retaliated by destroying their homes and killing off their family and friends. This made the message clear pay up or feel their wrath.It was difficult for families such as The Nuriels as they barely earned enough to put food on the table even with the loot the children brought in they were barely able to pay the demanded tax.In the brief moments that the dark mage took up base in Dahra the number of customers coming to the merchant slowly dwindled and the Nuriel siblings lost their main source of income,and one night the dark mages came knocking. Demanded payment from Mr and Mrs Nuriel that they simply couldn't pay the dark mages killed them in a burst light and shadows,Damien had been standing in the living room and watched the whole horrific event. Magic is sometimes said to be a form of emotional energy which can unlocked in several different ways,Slayer Magics can be amplified depending on the user's feelings.Something similar happened to Damien upon watching his parents death. Damien felt a surge of emotions well up from inside of him,he felt anger as blazing hot as the sun,and sorrow as sharp as a sword and a uncontrollable lust for blood of those who did him wrong,this all led to the dramatic expulsion of his magic one of the Forbidden Flame Arts The Demon's Flame. The demonic purple flame encircled Damien notifying the dark mages of his presence they immediately move in to kill him,Damien stared at them as they came towards him and let out a shrill scream and a great purple explosion was emitted from Damien embodying his anger and sorrow,this explosion destroyed the Nuriel household as well as several other homes in the general vicinity.The dark mages were completely obliterated along with all remaining Nuriel family members who were present in the house as the events unfolded. Damien stood alone in the wreckage of home the purple flames burning ever violently around him,his clothing in tatters and his skin covered in scorch marks,tears ran down his eyes after he realized he had just destroyed everything he held dear in flash of anger and flame. Damien passed out several moments later he was carried away from the wreckage of the house,he awoke with a start cold water which had been used to wake him off dripped of his face,he ran towards his home hoping it had all been a bad dream,he knew the truth before he even reached the house.Magic council officials had swarmed the area escorting the remain dark mages out of the city.The purple flames still burnt ferociusly as council representitives investigated. Damien could not bring himself to remain here at the site where he destroyed his life .He fled ran the city and into the desert not knowing where he could go,but just knowing he wouldn't stay in Dahra. He had to escape his past this began he journey across earthland. Magic and Abilities '''Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire'.' Innate Magical Ability: '''Damien like all mages has the ability to wield magic,this is common knowledge.Damien has levels of magical power within him that far exceed most mages and whilst he is so far inable to tap into his full potential,he was able to access his magic power from such a young age but as he was inable to control it and almost ended his own life. Blessings of the Phoenix( fu ni kusuno mi フェニックスの恵み) The blessing of the Phoenix is a spell which for the most part can be categorized as a lost magic as it extremely rare and requires a certain degree of mastery to cast.The blessing once successfully cast grants the user invulnerability to flame based magic. The spell was self taught as Damien found himself questioning his self worth when the very element he wields can be used against him,after a trecharous journey he found himself faced with the Phoenix's blessing. ''Pyroclastic Devastation(Kasairyū kōhai 火砕流荒廃):''Due to the effects of the phoenix's blessing Damien was able to cast magic which normally would have been impossible for him.The Pyroclastic devastation is a prime example of this.Through the intense concentration of magical energy to a single point Damien is able to create a small spark to trigger the combustion of the concentrated ethernano to create fiery explosion with him as the epicenter. This spell is strong enough to obliterate anything within a 5 km radius,Damien will only use this spell if he has no other option as it not only takes several seconds to use,quite frankly the mess which follows this spell leaves Damien having to journey to a neighbouring town in order to relax after his victory. ''Piercing inferno(ピアスインフェルノ Piasu inferuno):'' '''Forbidden Flame Art The Forbidden Flame Arts are a specialized type of Black Art which enables the user to wield purple, destructive flames. The Forbidden Flame Arts are surrounded by mystery and unmitigated fear. They are believed to be some of the various constructions of Lord Zeref, whilst the fact of whether or not Zeref was the cause of the existence of these spells is heavily debated amongst scholars. When utilizing the power of the Forbidden Flame Arts, the user consciously draws eternano from the environment at all times, compressing it upon their limbs, while igniting it; this simple yet efficient act results in enormously destructive purple flames which they are capable of manipulating on a whim.However, the downside to this is that any eternano drawn in by the user is eliminated and not recycled the moment that it is released as the flames, which is what gave this magic the name of Forbidden Flame Arts in the first place. It is this sinister method of 'using and extinguishing eternano' that makes it a Black Art, and thanks to the power that it possesses, the user's negative emotions are what enhances their power to the point that they can be considered some of the most powerful flames to ever exist; they will continue burning no matter what, unless the opponent is capable of using Light Magic—it is said that the purple flames will burn for a week before ceasing. Once wielded, The Forbidden Flame Arts have the tendency to cause users to be engulfed in flames.It seems that a certain vulnerability to the immense heat of the arts is required along with the skill to control their large powers, the discovery of these requirements led to theory that perhaps these arts where meant to be used alongside fire attribute slayer magic as users of those particular brands of magic are known for their invulnerability to fire. Even then the magical power required to cast these spells is large and will mostly put a strain on anyone even with their Second origin unlocked. Demon's flame( 悪魔の炎 Akuma no honō): This spell allows users to wield flames of exceptional destructive ability, the level of destructiveness does vary however from user to user.The usual form of the Demons flame is a purple tinged with black though it is thought to be possible for different forms of the flame to exsist.The flames can not be absorbed by slayers despite their best efforts,all attempts would lead to slayers being purged of ethernano for a period of time.It is not know how excatly Damien was able to aquire such a dangerous and anicent magic but he has been able to use the Demon's Flame to great effect.' ' Trivia Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Animainiac